Un nuevo despertar
by Pao M. Hellsing
Summary: Los últimos días de Alucard e Integra, ¿Qué pasará después?
1. la ultima noche de Integra

_Hola hola, bueno este es mi primer fic de Hellsing así que espero me tengan paciencia y comprención, tambien espero que les guste, busqué mostrar la parte más humana de Alucard así que no es el Alucard de personalidad fuerte y arrogante._

_Hellsing es de Kota Hirano, solo uso sus personajes para dejar volar mi imaginación._

_Disfruten..._

_Un nuevo despertar_

Una caricia huerfana viaja sin escrúpulos por la espalda de la rubia, ¿Quiénes son? nadie lo sabe, quizás solo dos amantes buscando disfrutar cada segundo de su mutua compañia, ¿Por qué? es simple, ella esta vieja y su muerte esta cerca mientras él será y seguirá siendo joven eternamente a demás de cargar a cuestas una maldición que ahora, y solo ahora, le duele tener. De un momento a otro ella retrocede adolorida, su espalda ya no aguanta tanto como antes, sus huesos ya no son tan fuertes como en su juventud, si tan solo él no se hubiera tardado 30 años en volver ésto no estaría pasando; entre un incesante concierto de jaleos, aullidos roncos y gemidos silenciosos la rubia, que ha perdido el dorado de sus cabellos siendo reemplazado por el color plata de la vejez y su piel suave esta llena de arrugas, va dejando atras su vida mientras el nosferatu intenta por todos los medios mantenerla viva y con él pero ella, poco a poco, comienza a perder la velocidad normal de sus latidos hasta llegar al punto de casi no sentirse

-Alucard- Llama ella con el poco aire que le queda- Ya...ya estoy muerta...ugh- Escupe un poco de sangre sobre la funda de inmaculado blanco- Hazlo

El vampiro se niega energicamente a ello refutándo la última orden y deseo de su ama, no quería condenarla al infierno al que ya estaba condenado él, no quería que ella viviera en la oscuridad en la que él ya estaba sumido hasta los tuétanos.

-Hazlo- Fue la última palabra, hecha susurro, que él escuchó de su amita adorada antes de perderla por completo.

Con el dolor recorriendo su cuerpo retiró delicadamente el cabello de su ama de su cuello dejando expuesto su cuello trigueño y clavó sus colmillos atravesando la piel de quién había amado mientras la abrazaba por la cintura con el brazo libre, la conversion estaba comenzando y, a pesar del deseo ferviente de que tuviera una reversion total donde el alma queda libre, ya no había nada que hacer por ella, por su alma fuerte, valiente y justa;hundió su rostro en el busto de su ama y allí lloró hasta dormirse cual chiquillo.

* * *

La luna iluminó su nuevo día, al despertar ella no se encontraba en la cama, junto a él, la angustia se apoderó de él y la comenzó a buscar, fue a los lugares donde ella acostumbraba a ir pero no la encontró, de pronto...

-¿A quién buscas con tanto afan Alucard?- Integra estaba bebiendo una de las bolsas de sangre de Alucard hasta dejarla seca y vacía-

No faltó mucho para que ella cayera por el peso del vampiro al suelo que con su risa inundaba la amplia sala de estar, no había perdido a su condesa despues de todo aunque aún lo seguía devorando un sentimiento de culpa por condenar a su ama que se apaciguaba solo cuando él le recordaba que ella lo había hecho por su propia elección, ella sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente hasta que se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire de la, recien convertida, Hellsing

-A tí era a quién buscaba condesa- Y sin más palabras se sumieron en otro beso, más apasionado que el anterior, que los llevó de estar en medio de una noche fría y lugubre a estar en un día soleado y caluroso del verano, el mejor día-noche de todas sus vidas.


	2. quiero un hijo

_Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por los reviews que he recibido, me hace sentir muy feliz que les guste mi historia. Si tienen algo que decir con respecto a mi historia (Preguntas, consejos, criticas constructivas etc) estaré gustosa de recibirlos en un review. Bienvenidos a todos los lectores_

_Hellsing es de Kota Hirano, yo solo lo utilizo para dejar volar mi imaginación_

_Sin más que agregar, disfruten de la lectura..._

_2º Quiero un hijo_

Han pasado 20 años desde que Integra se volvió una vampiresa y, cada año que pasa, le echa en cara su incapacidad de engendrar un hijo por su misma condición. Alucard no tenía por qué enterarse, es más, no debía por ningún motivo enterarse de su tristeza hasta que ella estyviera lista para hablarlo, pero él fue más veloz y, un día como cualquier otro, la cogió desprevenida

-Estas muy extraña, Condesa- Alucard desea obtener la respuesta a la pregunta que ya se había alojado en su cabeza- ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada- Fue la escueta respuesta de Integra mientras desvía su mirada de los ojos escarlatas del nosferatu mayor

-Vamos Condesa, cuéntame- Sigue insistiendo, una de las muchas cualidades de Alucard es su perseverancia a pesar de que Integra le vuela siempre los sesos por causa de la misma, insoportable, virtud- Te conozco desde que eras una niña Integra, sabes que no puedes ocultarme lo que te pasa. Cuéntame

-Bueno, si tanto quieres que te cuente- La Hellsing inhala y exhala antes de hablar- Alucard, escucha bien porque no quiero repetir- El conde tiene su atención volcada en ella lo que la hace incomodar levemente, más por lo que está a punto de pedir, traga grueso y suspira- quierotenerunhijo

-¿Qué?

-Dije que no iba a repetir, si entendiste bien si no también- Se levanta y se aleja con dirección a la gran puerta de las catacumbas donde desaparece dejando a Alucard con un interrogante tatuado en su rostro de mármol.

Ella camina con afán para salir de la casa y escapar por un momento del vampiro con la mala suerte de que no es lo suficientemente rápida así que él la alcanza y salen a caminar un rato, Integra comienza a ver mujeres con bebés en brazos, en su coche, en el cargador, embarazadas etc y mientras más mujeres así ve más fuerte estruja la mano de su sirviente, hasta llegar al punto de magullársela toda a base de pura fuerza femenina y envidia. A pesar de que Alucard se queja de que le duele la mano o que le está rompiendo los huesos ella intensifica su agarre

-Ama, ¿Quieres tener un hijo conmigo?- Dice ocultando el sollozo de dolor que le produce el agarre de Integra

-¡¿Qué?!- Ella le manda una cachetada que le hace girar completamente la cabeza- ¡Chupasangre pervertido!

Ella se suelta y camina delante de Alucard, en su rostro rejuvenecido se ve su ceño enmarcado ampliamente mientras el nosferatu se soba la mano afectada y luego la mejilla, que se puso roja ante el impacto de la mano de su ama con su piel, mientras suelta leves quejidos casi inaudibles.

Al volver de su paseo, Integra se encerró en su ataúd cual niña chiquita mientras Alucard, ya recuperado de los golpes recibidos en la jornada diurna, toca sutilmente la tapa del ataúd de su maestra para que ella le abra, algo que ella obviamente no hace hasta que se cansa.

-¿Qué quieres, Alucard?- Pregunta ella levantando un poco la tapa del ataúd

-Quiero hablar contigo-

-¿De qué?-

-Quieres tener hijos, ¿No es así?- Ella siente que se le voltea el mundo patas arriba pero no deja que su expresión indescifrable cambie

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Él solo sonríe a lo cual ella bufa fastidiada y cierra de nuevo su ataúd para poder dormir.


	3. Un encuentro casual

_Hey! Hola queridos lectores, Aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo, responderé a algunos reviews que me dejaron:_

_Alex Dragwlya: Espero que éste sea de tu agrado, intenté alargarlo un poco ^^_

_Guest: Gracias por animarme a continuar, y con respecto a tu pregunta, lo que pasa es que nuestro querido Nosferatu mayor es algo inquieto cuando duerme y ésa inquietud no dejaba dormir bien a Sir Hellsing así que ella decidió tener su ataúd propio. Espero te haya ayudado a salir de la duda ^^_

_Bueno, si tienen alguna duda, inquietud o sugerencia del fic pueden mandármela por review o PM y yo con gusto la responderé._

_Hellsing no es mío, solo lo uso para dejar volar mi imaginación._

_Bienvenidos de vuelta y disfruten... _

_3º Un encuentro casual_

**_Orfanato St. James_**

Una joven de cabellos azabaches mira a lo lejos montada en una de las ramas más altas de uno de los arboles del jardín del orfanato, observa el perfil de la mansión Hellsing recortándose en el horizonte, la mansión queda a unas calles del orfanato y pica su curiosidad cada vez más frecuentemente, la energía que se desprende de allí y el hálito de misterio y chismería que rodea a sus habitantes la llama poderosamente, suspira y baja con cuidado y agilidad. Al encontrarse en el suelo deja que el viento recorra su cuerpo como una caricia silenciosa jugueteando con sus hebras de noche con destellos azulados, comienza a caminar con parsimonia hacia su habitación, llevando consigo un libro algo grueso bajo el brazo, desaparece por la puerta lista para dormir y luego despertar para ir a estudiar.

Frente al muro del orfanato se agazapan los ladrones y mendigos más comentados por los adultos mientras ella solamente deja a su voz, cantando una bonita tonada, esparcirse en el viento.

**_Mansión Hellsing_**

Una imagen algo borrosa se presenta en la mente de Integra, una figura menuda haciendo sombra bajo la luz de la luna, con su piel un poco tostada pero sin perder su palidez original y el viento meciendo su cabello negro, comienza a respirar agitada, a pesar de no necesitarlo, y manda a volar la tapa de su ataúd sin piedad saliendo ella después con una cara brillante y alegre. Alucard duerme plácidamente en su ataúd hasta que escucha el ruido de la madera al estrellarse aparatosamente con el concreto de las paredes de las mazmorras, luego unos pasos apresurados saliendo del cuarto, levanta la tapa de su ataúd con cuidado e intenta salir de él sin tropezar, algo que no logró por tener los ojos cerrados, cayó aparatosamente hacia adelante y luego, entre quejidos imperceptibles y bostezos, fue a buscar a su ama encontrándola en el jardín de la mansión

-¿Tan temprano y despierta, condesa?- El Nosferatu mayor se despereza cual gato mientras mira a su Maestro con curiosidad

-Ya la encontré- Susurra Integra emocionada, mientras mira el cielo plagado de estrellas y olfatea el aire captando el olor que el viento ha llevado revuelto con rosas, jazmines, y otros muchos aromas

-¿A quién encontraste?- Alucard levanta una ceja confundido mientras se acerca a ella

-Mañana en la mañana buscaremos en todos los orfanatos- Asiente a su plan- Vamos a tener una hija-

-¿Por qué no puede ser hombre?- Pregunta el vampiro haciendo un puchero- Rodearme de mujeres no es bueno, ¿Sabes?- La mirada helada de los ojos escarlata de su ama lo confirma todo, ella sonríe cruelmente y se acerca a paso lento a él, lo siguiente que escuchó fue el atronador ¡BANG! de la pistola de su ama y una bala perforándole el cráneo.

-¡Machista!-

Integra llama a Seras y le pide que limpie la mansión, luego vuelve a las mazmorras y a su ataúd, tiene que dormir algo para poder estar lúcida en la mañana.

**_Al otro día_**

_**Orfanato St. James**_

Todos los niños del orfanato caminan en grupo hacia el colegio, entre risas y parloteos, observan fascinados la ciudad a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que la ven a pesar de verla todo el tiempo, uniformes limpios y maletas colgadas o terciadas.

-Alexandra- La peli-negra mira a una de las niñas más chiquitas-¿Será que éste año si me van a adoptar?-

-Quien sabe- Responde ella con una sonrisa- Pero si es así te felicito por adelantado, yo dudo que aún me pongan en adopción, soy muy grande- Hace una mueca que hace reír a la niñita

Día de clases, aburrido como él solo, tan rutinario y cotidiano que ella ya no le presta ningún tipo de atención. Siendo una de las mejores alumnas de la clase ella salía a recreo con más regularidad de lo esperado, se trepaba en los árboles del patio junto a sus amigos y se ponían a ver el reflejo de las nubes y el sol sobre las aguas del Támesis mientras conversan animadamente, el timbre para volver a clase los volvía a sumir en el silencio del estudiante mientras bajan del árbol en el que estaban y caminan reanudando su charla hasta llegar al salón de clases.

Todo el día de clases se pasó volando para ella, mientras mira por la ventana de su salón a la última hora, un presentimiento le impide prestar atención a lo que la rodea, algo va a cambiar y no está segura si para bien o para mal. El timbre de despedida la saca bruscamente de sus pensamientos, casi sueños, mientras ve a los otros guardar lápices y cuadernos en sus maletas, un tanto desubicada comienza a hacer lo mismo, luego carga su maleta a su espalda y sale con dirección a casa.

En el camino al orfanato encuentran a dos personas algo peculiares, un caballero alto de tez blanca y gafas de lentes rojos cubriendo sus ojos, porte elegante y cabello largo y negro; su acompañante tenía cabellos rubios, tez pálida, ojos azules, porte autoritario y elegante y cuerpo esbelto y bien formado. Les preguntaron en dónde se hallaba el orfanato St. James y ellos dieron las instrucciones precisas para que llegaran. Alexandra escondió a Luny, la chiquilla de risa más fácil, tras ella mientras tomaba una actitud sobreprotectora siendo imitada por los otros mayores. Alucard siente a su ama algo inquieta y se sorprende de ello pero ve fijamente a la muchacha de cabello negro y entiende de inmediato la inquietud de su Maestro. Los adultos agradecen y se adelantan desapareciendo entre la gente en la dirección que los chicos les otorgaron.

Llegan al lugar y les recibe la directora con una sonrisa, les pide que se bañen y se cambien para las entrevistas con sus futuros padres a lo cual recibe un asentimiento mudo y un coro de pisadas subiendo al segundo piso donde se hallan los baños y los cuartos, después de unos minutos todos los niños aparecen en el primer piso y son asignados en un cuarto específico donde los posibles padres discutirán ciertos temas con ellos.

Alexandra se sorprendió al ver de nuevo a la pareja sentada en el escritorio esperando a que el joven o infante se presentara ante ellos, miró a la directora quien le guiñó un ojo y se fue, ella entró con porte orgulloso al cuarto no dejándose asustar por la imponencia de ambas presencias, se sienta recta y desafiante frente a la pareja examinándolos con sus ojos dorados

-Buenas tardes- Dice la chica con una pequeña sonrisa

-Buenas tardes- Responden al unísono ambos vampiros esbozando también una sonrisa


	4. Ángel Oscuro

_Hola a todos, espero no haberlos dejado con el suspenso mucho tiempo, por ahora voy a publicar éste cap y me pasaré inactiva hasta que lleguen las benditas vacaciones. Bueno, aquí dejo las respuestas a los reviews que me dejaron: _

_Guest: Aquí tienes el cap para que no te carcoma por mucho tiempo la curiosidad ^^, gracias por leer y comentar_

_Julia: Espero que éste cap sea de tu agrado, intenté poner AxI más seguido pero no se si lo logré así que cualquier cosa me avisas, gracias por leer y comentar_

_Alex Dragwlya: Gracias por tu review, siempre es bueno recibir consejos para mejorar y hacer la lectura más placentera. Siéndote sincera, a mi tambien me parece curioso a pesar de ser la autora xD, gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar._

_Bueno, si quieren dejarme un consejo, queja o critica (Constructivas solamente) pueden hacerlo con un review o un PM. Hellsing no es mío solo lo uso para dejar volar mi imaginación._

_Bienvenidos y buena lectura..._

* * *

**_Ángel Oscuro_**

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Alexandra- Se presenta la joven con una elegante inclinación de cabeza

-Mucho gusto señorita- Empieza Alucard con ademán elegante- Me llamo J. H Blenner, un placer conocerla

-Mucho gusto, soy Integra Penhallow- Se presenta la rubia extendiendo la mano a la joven quien la estrecha sin dudarlo con un apretón firme- Un placer

Alexandra vuelve a esbozar una leve sonrisa hacia ambos y se acomoda en su asiento con nervios bien disimulados

-Iré directo al grano- Integra habla seriamente y la joven pelinegra mira a la rubia con una ceja alzada- ¿Qué piensa de los vampiros?

-¿Vampiros?- Pregunta con sus ojos dorados abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa- ¿Qué debería pensar de ellos?

-¿Cree que existen?-

-Sí, ¿por qué no?- su respuesta tan relajada y tranquila desconcierta a Alucard- Para mí existen dos tipos de vampiros, los falsos y los antiguos-

-Cuando dice los antiguos, ¿A qué se refiere?- Alucard pone su completa atención en la joven

-Me refiero a los vampiros originales, aquellos que tienen un poder incomparable- Sus ojos brillan mientras su boca se curva un poco más hacia arriba- y hay una división entre los antiguos, Los ángeles oscuros y los demonios- Alucard comienza a mirar de reojo a Integra y ella a su vez lo mira de reojo a él-

-Y dígame señorita, ¿Conoce usted a Alucard?- La joven enarca una ceja y luego asiente intentando que sus recuerdos no la ataquen de nuevo al escuchar ése nombre-

-¿El vampiro de la Organización Hellsing?, Sí, lo conozco, no de vista pero si he oído hablar mucho de él, se dice que es uno de los antiguos más poderosos- Dice ella intentando que su voz no tiemble- puesto en servidumbre por Abraham Van Hellsing si no me equivoco, ha sido fiel a la familia desde el mismo instante en el que fue sellado-

-¿Dónde caería él según tu clasificación?- Pregunta Alucard por mera curiosidad, deseando saber si merece el perdón de alguien además de su ama y la chica policía- Fue un asesino sádico-

-Caballero- la mirada de oro se posa sobre el vampiro mientras su voz se endurece- Todos los vampiros son sádicos- Desvía su mirada al libro grueso que trae consigo y prosigue con los ojos cerrados- Depende de su pasado, lo que vivió y como fue tratado en ésa vida-

Continuaron debatiendo sobre cualquier tema que ellos le colocaran a excepción de armas de fuego por lo que ella desvió inteligentemente el tema, cambio que no pasó inadvertido por la pareja, al terminar la entrevista ella se retiró con su orgulloso porte y elegante andar después de hacer una inclinación de cabeza.

La pareja sale ya con los papeles de adopción de la joven, la madures que brilla en sus ojos la hace una buena candidata para ser la escogida de los Hellsing, entre cuchicheos caminan con dirección a la mansión, el sonido de las hojas de uno de los arboles más cercanos al muro les detiene y luego ven colgando un pie, más tarde el sonido dulce de una flauta inunda los alrededores, el viento comienza a soplar llevándose algunas hojas caídas, la pareja se mira por unos instantes, la luna es eclipsada en parte por el árbol del que sale la melodía y recorta entre la luz plateada la figura de una chica de pelo largo y liso mientras algunas gotas de plata caen del árbol y rebotan deshaciéndose en el instante en el que chocan contra el suelo. Alucard usa su tercer ojo para saber quién es aquella flautista encontrando un rostro surcado de caminos de sal, mechones negros, dedos largos acariciando el instrumento, un rostro concentrado e impasible a pesar de las lágrimas. La música se transforma en un hechizo en el que los vampiros caen sin muchos problemas

-Integra- La aludida se sobresalta y ve al nosferatu acercarse a ella con lentitud- Siempre quise hacer esto Ama

-¿Hacer qu..- Es interrumpida por un beso de unos labios fríos, al principio se mostró en contra de ello pero luego comenzó a ceder con lentitud correspondiendo al beso con una pasión desenfrenada, luego se comenzaron a mover al ritmo de un vals imaginario hasta que el ruido de una rama partiéndose y hojas interrumpió el hechizo de la flauta, vieron un cuerpo caer rápidamente con dirección al asfalto frío y húmedo por la lluvia y el viento de la noche.

Alucard identificó de inmediato el olor y, antes incluso de que Integra diera la orden, él ya sostenía a la joven en sus brazos, vio como se abrieron levemente sus ojos dorados y su fino oído pudo captar un leve balbuceo por parte de ella

-Ángel Oscuro- Sonríe y vuelve a caer inconsciente, Integra pensó de inmediato que sería un incordio molestar a ésas horas de la noche por lo que ordenó a Alucard llevarla a la mansión Hellsing, allí descansaría mientras averiguaban que había pasado.

Ambos vampiros van camino a la mansión discutiendo el trato hacia su futura hija, él la cubre con su abrigo mientras Integra lo mira incrédula, su vampiro estaba siendo indescriptíblemente amable con la joven en sus brazos al otorgarle su abrigo siendo también un asesino despiadado y burlesco que se divierte a costas de sus victimas, una pregunta comienza a rondar su cabeza, ¿Será posible que la joven, aún sin ser vampiresa, entienda el sufrimiento de serlo?

- Es muy posible que pueda entenderlo, Ama- El nosferatu mayor sonríe mostrando sus blancos colmillos- Me parece una joven comprensiva y fuerte y no me parece descabellado pensar que con tantos libros, como el que tenía sobre la mesa, entendiera el sufrimiento de vivir eternamente solo-

- Tienes razón, Conde-


	5. La hija perdida de Richard Hellsing Pt 1

_Hola, hola queridos lectores, aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero que el suspenso no los haya molestado mucho, responderé a los reviews que me dejaron:_

_Julia: Si, Integra y Alucard son pareja pero ella aún no se acostumbra a tener una relación más allá de Ama-sirviente a pesar de ser algo que siempre deseó en secreto. Gracias por leer y dejar tu review_

_Alex Dragwlya: Sip, ya se puso interesante, espero que te guste éste cap. Gracias por leer y dejar tu review_

_Bueno, si quieren hacer preguntas, quejas o consejos me los pueden mandar en un review o un PM. Hellsing es de Kota Hirano, yo solo lo uso para dejar volar mi imaginación._

_Bienvenidos y buena lectura..._

* * *

_La hija perdida de Richard Hellsing_

Integra escribe una carta pidiendo de manera comedida los objetos personales de la joven, libros, música y todo lo que es de ella y la envió al orfanato con su mayordomo.

Alucard se queda en la sala observando detalladamente el movimiento de la pluma de su ama mientras escribe la carta, luego camina con ella hasta el balcón de su anterior cuarto, ocupado ocasionalmente por la chica aún dormida, el latir de su corazón y el zumbido de su sangre corriendo por sus venas tientan constantemente al conde mientras ella solamente mira el firmamento aún plagado de estrellas y con el disco plateado de la luna alto en el cielo

-¿Qué te pasa, Alucard?- Lo mira sobre su hombro arqueando levemente su ceja rubia-

-Su olor- Medita las palabras con las que va a hacerle saber a su Ama que su sangre es muy parecida- Es muy similar al tuyo, Ama

-¿Por qué lo dices?- La Sir se gira totalmente quedando de frente con el vampiro, la ceja arqueada y clavando sus orbes, de nuevo escarlata, en las brasas de su sirviente-

-Pareciera que fueran de la misma familia o algo así- se sienta en la cama acariciando con su mano enguantada la maraña negra sobre la funda de inmaculado blanco, va bajando con tortuosa lentitud mientras aspira el olor que se desprende de la joven- Su sangre huele igual a la tuya cuando eras humana-

-No seas tonto, Alucard- Integra ríe un rato ante la mirada de absoluta seriedad de su vampiro sirviente- No hay más descendencia de la familia Hellsing además de mí-

Se enfrascan en una pequeña discusión sobre la descendencia de la familia, algo que al final queda declarado como tregua, ya que el amanecer está llegando y el cansancio los tiene doblegados

-Mañana continuaremos "Hablando", Alucard, y te aseguro que esa jovencita no es nada mío-

-Ya veremos, condesa- Él desaparece a través de la pared y ella sale cerrando la puerta de cristal corrediza del balcón y la puerta de la habitación donde descansa la chica tan apaciblemente-

El sol se encuentra alto en el cielo, la pareja duerme mientras la chica curiosea por toda la mansión con total admiración, caminando pasillos y jugando en los jardines, observando maravillada los grandes árboles y los rosales cargados de hermosos botones rojos, blancos y amarillos, juega entre los arbustos y se estira en el pasto dejando que el viento la acaricie y juegue con su cabello, se sube a uno de los árboles más altos del jardín y se sienta a observar fascinada el paisaje delante suyo, el sol reflejado en las aguas del Támesis entre varias construcciones, se baja y entra caminando rápidamente a la mansión para sacar su flauta, con ella en sus manos se vuelve a subir al árbol y comienza de nuevo a tocar sin pensar en el lugar donde está.

Durante todo el día estuvo en el árbol soñando despierta, suspirando de vez en cuando y tarareando con frecuencia, perdida en sus sueños y llenando de aire sus pulmones, nada de la noche anterior se encuentra en su memoria, solo recuerda salir al jardín del orfanato, subirse con su flauta al árbol cercano al muro y comenzar a tocar como terapia para sacar toda la tristeza de su mente.

Por la noche, Alucard e Integra se encuentran discutiendo en la sala, jurando que la chica ya se había ido a dormir, continuaron su conversación dejada en suspenso por el día que llegaba

-Solo mírala Integra, tiene tu mismo rostro- Alucard comienza a enumerar las características que Sir Hellsing y la joven recién adoptada tienen en común- Su cabello es liso pero tiene unas pequeñas ondas como el tuyo, sus ojos son expresivos y fríos a la vez como los tuyos, su porte es igual de orgulloso al tuyo…-

-Ella no es nada mío Alucard, por millonésima vez te lo repito- Se masajea el puente de la nariz con desespero

-Yo sé cosas que tú no sabes Integra- Alucard señala a Integra- Si quieres hazle un examen de ADN, verás que por sus venas corre sangre Hellsing-

-Lo único que sé es que ella no debe enterarse que somos vampiros, no debe saber del odio hacia mi tío ni nada por el estilo- Ella lo taladra con la mirada antes de irse- Y que ni se te ocurra irte de lengua Vampiro

-Sí, ama- Hace una reverencia hasta verla desaparecer en el pasillo- Ver a la chica es verte a ti con otro color de ojos y pelo- Habla con la nada y luego va al jardín donde encuentra la figura inmóvil de la joven bajo un árbol mirando el cielo a través de las hojas de los árboles.

Se comienza a preocupar por lo que ella hubiera podido escuchar de su pequeña discusión con Integra, se acerca a ella olfateando el olor que llega en el aire a sus fosas nasales

-Bonita noche, ¿Verdad señor Blenner?- Su voz era un susurro fácilmente confundido con el viento

-Sí, muy hermosa en verdad- El nosferatu posa sus ojos rojos en el cielo nocturno mientras se acomoda a su lado- Dijiste algo de que conocías a Alucard, el vampiro de la organización Hellsing-Un leve asentimiento lo hace continuar- ¿Por qué lo conoces?-

-Por los chismes y la palabrería que rodea la mansión Hellsing- Desvía sus ojos del cielo un momento y suspira pesadamente- Además… Nada, nada más que rumores

-¿Estás segura?- Ella asiente- Bueno, ¿Cómo desearías que fuera tu padre?

-Eso no se pregunta, señor Blenner- Replica riendo- No le gustará mi papá ideal

-Bueno, ¿Recuerdas algo de tu anterior familia?- Comienza a sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de la chica y la mira, sus ojos normalmente brillantes y expresivos se han ensombrecido y han perdido su calidez característica- Alexandra

-Mi padre fue asesinado cruelmente al salir de su trabajo en standford street y, días después…- Suspira enjugando una pequeña lágrima que se ha escapado y tapándolo con su cabello- Unos monstruos atacaron a mi madre en mi propia casa, los bichos esos no pensaron buscar en el armario o bajo la cama del cuarto del piso superior, luego unos disparos en la planta baja me obligaron a salir de mi escondite, tuve un presentimiento, creo, y me escondí de nuevo- El vampiro escucha el relato con mucho interés y, en su mente, va reconstruyendo la escena de sus muchas misiones hasta que una encajó perfectamente en la narración- Al terminarse el tiroteo salí de mi escondite de nuevo, intentando que el suelo no hiciera ruido, bajé las escaleras y vi un pedazo de…- Detiene su relato con un bostezo, se frota los ojos para limpiar las lágrimas que allí se alojan escondiéndolo en un gesto de cansancio-

-¿Qué viste?- Alucard la mira de nuevo con impaciencia, sus ojos rojos brillan tras los lentes su mano derecha se aloja en su hombro- ¿Qué pasó después?

Poco a poco el cansancio la fue venciendo, sus párpados cayeron como un telón ante la impaciente mirada del nosferatu, suspira resignado y la carga en sus brazos llevándola al cuarto que antes era de su ama, en el camino aspira de nuevo el aroma de su piel, de repente siente que el pulso de la joven se acelera, su sangre se estaba derramando pero ¿Dónde? La mira con cuidado y ve un pequeño corte en su dedo del cual mana el líquido exquisito de su vida, acerca con cuidado el dedo a su boca y lame la sangre, súbitamente todo se tornó oscuro a su alrededor, el sonido de unos pasos lentos y toscos lo pone en guardia, luego escucha unos gritos y ve lo que ella vio en los instantes de la desaparición de su madre, la sangre de su progenitora colándose por las rendijas de la puerta del ropero, escucha una voz en la primera planta, su propia voz, retando al vampiro; sale con cuidado, después de pasar varios minutos de silencio, y baja los escalones en puntitas, luego la visión se vuelve borrosa y desaparece tragada en la oscuridad de la nada.


	6. Pesadillas de sangre

_Hola Hola a todos, aquí me reporto con un nuevo capítulo como lo prometí. Gracias por leer, responderé uno de los comentarios que me dejaron ^^:_

_Guest: Me alegro que te guste, gracias por leer y comentar._

_Si quieren dejar Preguntas, sugerencias o criticas constructivas pueden dejarmelas en forma de review o PM, Hellsing no es mío, solo lo uso para dejar volar mi imaginación._

_Sin más que decir, bienvenidos de vuelta..._

* * *

**_Pesadillas de sangre_**

Mientras Alucard veía su pasado ella se removía levemente en sus brazos, estaba turbada y no era difícil adivinarlo

**En sueño:**

La pelinegra corre por un largo pasillo adornado exquisitamente: cuadros, retratos, un gran espejo y puertas, muchas puertas de roble pesado y pomo de oro, no puede ver más adelante de cuatro o cinco pasos por la oscuridad que la rodea dejando pequeños detalles ocultos en la penumbra; se detiene jadeando a mitad del pasillo y se apoya en un espejo mirándose en él por un instante

-No otra vez- Se repetía mientras avanzaba velozmente adentrándose a un lugar en el que, al parecer, solo corría en círculos- No puede ser, no otra vez

-¿Por qué tan asustada, chica-artista?- Una voz ronca y varonil llega flotando entre las tinieblas, la inconfundible voz de Alucard retándola, viene de todos lados y de ninguno en especial, ella se detiene con su respiración desbocada tomando bocanadas gigantes de aire para llenar sus pulmones, el temblor en sus manos es notorio y su miedo palpable- ¿Le temes a la oscuridad?-

-No, no le temo a la oscuridad- Responde con valentía crispando sus dedos hasta forma zarpas y observa con desconfianza su alrededor, como si el nosferatu le fuera a saltar de una esquina- Sal de donde estés chupasangre, quiero verte- suelta respondiendo a su reto con otro reto

-Alucard, basta- Esa voz, su parecido con otra voz que ha escuchado últimamente es formidable- No la molestes más, una bastarda como ella no merece tu atención-

-¿Bastarda yo?- Pregunta fingiendo confusión- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?

-Eres hija de la rama sucia de Hellsing- Sisea el espectro de Alucard que le habla desde atrás, luego desde su diestra y más tarde de su siniestra- la sangre pútrida y fétida de la traición-

-Eso es falso, es mentira- Recrimina tensionando más sus manos, cierra los ojos y lo repite hasta que ve una luz al final del pasillo que la envuelve y la calcina

**Fin del sueño**

Despierta con los primeros rayos de la mañana, sudando y jadeando, con los dedos crispados y en una posición de ataque demasiado gatuna para un humano, suspira quitando de su rostro las lágrimas secas con la manga de su saco, camina hasta el baño donde se encierra para bañarse en la ducha, mira a su alrededor y no ve las baldosas azules del baño del orfanato sino unas blancas, un servicio de baño muy lujoso para un orfanato con una ayuda gubernamental mísera, se quita sus prendas mirando a su alrededor suspicazmente, abre el grifo de la bañera y comprueba el calor del agua, al estar llena se introduce con lentitud mientras siente el miedo diluirse en el agua.

-La hija de la rama sucia de Hellsing- Murmura ella inconscientemente- No es cierto, un linaje tan respetable no corre por las venas de una huérfana y sin familia como yo, pero ¿Por qué la rama sucia de Hellsing?- Medita haciendo conjeturas, teorías e hipótesis que descarta una tras otra-

En las mazmorras, Integra y Alucard escuchan el latido desenfrenado del corazón de su nueva hija, su energía, normalmente tranquila y cálida, ha sufrido un quiebre grabe en ella, el miedo y el orgullo de la joven pelean en una batalla campal que extiende sus tentáculos hasta los sótanos, su aroma se ha intensificado y el susurro de la sangre en su cuerpo es más veloz y exuberante

-¿Qué le sucede?- Integra habla fríamente ocultando su verdadera preocupación

-Así que es verdad- Integra lo interroga con la mirada- La sangre tiene memoria y la de ella es consciente de que viene de una parte mala de tu familia, la tortura con eso-

-¿Otra vez a lo mismo, Alucard?- Suspira con desdén- ¿Cómo sabes que la tortura?-

- Las pesadillas de sangre son pesadillas en las que un vampiro puede inmiscuirse con libertad, pero en ése sueño no pude entrar, la vibración que produjo ése sueño es tan poderosa que me dejó abrumado- Sigue su meditación en voz alta ignorando magistralmente a Integra- Cuando la llevé a su cuarto se removía en mis brazos, sudaba y gimoteaba balbuceando cosas como "No es cierto" o "Cierra el maldito pico", un síntoma muy claro de las pesadillas de sangre-

-Alucard- El aludido fija su mirada en su ama- ¿Por qué la atacan las pesadillas de sangre?

- Porque ella es descendiente de tu tío, Integra- Responde con un ademán serio y voz dura- No debe enterarse que es tu familiar ni mucho menos que mataste a su abuelo, no debe saber que Hellsing es su apellido desaparecido-

-Hay algo que sabes y no me has dicho, sirviente- Ella lo taladra con la mirada- Dímelo, ahora

Alucard le habla de su conversación con ella y su posterior caída en un estado de sueño, habla de su relato y su visión de lo mismo con cierto dejo de curiosidad y emoción infantil

-Ella me conoce, sabe que soy un vampiro y sabe de la existencia de la organización Hellsing- Mira hacia el techo- Se niega a aceptar su linaje, que valiente-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Escucha-

Entre los muros escucha las cavilaciones y meditaciones de la joven mientras camina por los pasillos, baja las escaleras, camina entre los jardines, vuelve a entrar y se sienta en la sala a recibir sus libros de Serás, agradece con una sonrisa y comienza a leer, sin embargo el sueño la persigue y no la deja concentrar así que se sienta frente a los amplios ventanales a seguir sus conjeturas

-El señor Blenner debe saber dónde estoy- Escuchan con claridad el murmullo que salió de sus labios- al fin y al cabo es su casa, ¿no?

-Esta noche hablaremos con ella- Dice Integra suavizando su expresión

-Tienes razón condesa- Concede Alucard mientras a Integra se le desorbitan los ojos por la sorpresa- Buenas noches- Se prepara para dormir-

-Alucard- Él mira atentamente a Integra pausando sus acciones- Descansa, Conde

-Lo mismo te deseo, Condesa- Se despide con una sonrisa, esa relación curiosa que mezcla amor, respeto, travesuras, persistencia, amistad, fraternidad y muchas otras emociones se desatan en esas pequeñas muestras de afecto entre los nosferatu.

La chica entra en un cuarto de grandes ventanales, con un gran piano de cola en el centro, cerca al piano encuentra una carta abierta y dejada descuidadamente allí, la recoge con curiosidad y encuentra la estilizada letra de su madre trazada en el papel, uno de los párrafos le llamaron la atención:

"_Mi hija, Alexandra, sería una buena líder de Hellsing si llegases a fallecer Integra, ella tiene un temperamento férreo y una voluntad poderosa, salió igual a ti, te recomiendo, si es posible, que la instruyas para ser una buena cazadora de vampiros y la cuides, es el último favor que te pido, hazlo por mi memoria, pues sé que mi marido me entregó en bandeja de plata a los vampiros más bajos y débiles."_

Lanza el papel arrugado lejos suyo y se sienta en la silla del piano dispuesta a tocar, su flauta lejos de ella y el hermoso e imponente piano blanco frente a ella, el mal sueño chuzándola con más fuerza y los sonidos silenciosos de su alrededor alentándola a proseguir. Suspira y deja sus manos deslizarse sobre las teclas de mármol del instrumento sacándole notas graves y lentas, una nana japonesa que había aprendido hace mucho a tocar con agilidad y hechizante precisión, un acompañamiento perfecto para su engañosamente sedosa voz. En las mazmorras, la canción llega apagada pero clara, Integra observa a su sirviente dormir plácidamente al amparo de la oscuridad de los muros

-_Siempre que duermes te ves así, ¿Verdad?- _Suspira mirando al techo y dejando que las notas cada vez más suaves y delicadas la envuelvan, en poco tiempo escucha, además de la voz y el piano, flautas y violines tocados en perfecta sincronía- _Aún así, me preocupan sus pesadillas de sangre mucho más de lo que nunca llegué a imaginar, le he tomado cariño en éstos últimos días.- _Intenta dormir pero la inquietante sensación de melancolía y soledad arrasan con sus ganas de dormir, se levanta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y sale de las mazmorras con dirección a ése cuarto prohibido para ella, el cuarto que la llena de recuerdos y estremecimientos, ése cuarto inundado de la inquietante y poderosa energía de su nueva hija.


	7. En sus ojos

_Hola queridos lectores, he vuelto para dejarles este capitulo, sé que no actualicé rápido (Mi culpa en parte), bueno, como siempre responderé a algunos de los comentarios que me dejaron:_

_Julia: Van a ir paso a paso pero veras que pronto vana comenzar a actuar como pareja, gracias por leer y comentar._

_Guest: Me alegra que te guste, gracias por leer y comentar._

_Hellsing no es mío, solo lo utilizo para dejar volar mi imaginación_

_Bienvenidos de nuevo y disfruten de un capitulo más... _

* * *

_En tus ojos_

Alucard mira a través de los ojos de su ama a la joven sentada frente al piano tocando, sin percatarse siquiera que Integra está allí, cada nota sale con una magia especial que, a él de vampiro, no se le escapa por tener un oído tan desarrollado, se inmiscuye en sus pensamientos y comienza a ver las teorías recientes y descartadas, un espacio nebuloso de color rojo le llama la atención y, al adentrarse allí se encontró con la pesadilla de sangre que la desequilibró de una forma tan drástica pero, más adelante, encuentra la verdadera razón de su actuar

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Integra se sienta al lado de la joven en la silla del piano

-Es algo ilógico preguntar qué hago si estoy tocando el piano, ¿No lo crees?- pregunta ella en un susurro sin desviar la vista del instrumento

-Tienes razón en eso- Ve una pequeña sonrisa esbozarse en sus labios- Dime una cosa, ¿Por qué estas tan alterada?-

-No es nada-

-¿Segura?- Integra alarga su mano para acariciar la melena azabache bien peinada y echada hacia atrás dejando un mechón cubriendo sus ojos

-Si- Sus ojos dorados se posan en la nosferatu- Segura-

Integra abre sus ojos como platos, en la pupila de la joven comenzó a ver cosas extrañas, enfoca más su mirada y, en un momento, todo lo que la rodea se ilumina de forma enceguecedora, luego se encuentra en la casa de su tío viendo a su tía llorando desconsoladamente y maldiciendo a la rama de Arthur Hellsing por arrebatarle a su marido, acaricia su estómago inflado mientras ve unos leves movimientos bajo su piel, la imagen se diluye de repente dando paso al olor de un lugar tropical pero frío, el olor de desinfectantes y jabones, ve a una mujer en un hospital luchando por su vida mientras de su vientre sale una criatura de piel perfectamente blanca y ojos dorados, observa con detenimiento a la mujer que esta recostada gritando de dolor y ve a la hija de su tía observándola fijamente con un odio indescriptible

-Integra, aunque odie admitirlo, apenas tenga a mi hija solo viviré unos pocos meses- Sonríe amargamente- Te recomiendo que cuides de mi hija cuando muera, ya que tienes, según los rumores, un vampiro bajo tu mando-

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- Sus ojos se desorbitan por la sorpresa

A su alrededor las cosas se comenzaron a distorsionar de nuevo mezclándose entre sí, la luz mortecina de la calle llega a través de las cortinas manchadas de rojo, el olor de la sangre recién derramada inunda toda la casa, el suelo de madera está agrietado y lleno de sangre, luego ve un sombrero rojo disparando a diestra y siniestra hasta que…

-¿Qué es este olor tan familiar?- Comienza a recorrer el lugar siguiendo el olor hasta la mujer desangrada- Es ella pero… hay más de éste olor, es idéntico al de mi Ama- Mira la planta superior y sube las escaleras lentamente y destruyendo a todos los ghouls que hay en su camino, camina por un pasillo hasta llegar a un cuarto con un gran armario de forma curiosa, lo abre y se encuentra con…- Una niña… pero que olor más delicioso se desprende de ella- La ve despertar, sonríe y sale con lentitud dejando que ella vea solo una parte del ala de su sombrero y el borde de su sobretodo rojo.

-Así que esto pasó- Una leve niebla la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, ella bosteza y de levanta- Alexandra, ya me retiro-

-Claro, buenas noches- No se había dado cuenta cuando había desviado la mirada hacia el teclado con un brillo nostálgico

-Buenas noches-

Camina a las mazmorras lentamente y sin afán a pesar de tener sueño, entra y baja las escaleras con despreocupación, cuando llega a su cuarto encuentra a su sirviente sentado sobre la tapa de su ataúd, meditabundo y concentrado.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-

-Ya me acuerdo de todo lo que pasó esa noche- Mira a su Ama- La encontré escondida en un armario de curioso diseño, parecía un…- Abre mucho más los ojos por la sorpresa- Un ataúd-

-Déjame dormir, Conde, estoy cansada- Suspira con cansancio

-Te dejaré dormir, Condesa, pero primero dime qué viste en sus ojos-

-No vi nada, déjame dormir ya- Se detiene un momento- ¿Cómo sabes que vi algo, Alucard?-

-Voy a ir a verla- Se levanta del ataúd y le da un beso en la frente a su Maestra- Buenas noches, Integra-

Alucard sale de la habitación transformado en niebla y sigue su olor hasta la biblioteca donde ella ya ha dejado de devanarse los sesos con aquel sueño y con la carta y se ha dedicado a devorar vorazmente sus libros, su sonrisa se ensancha viendo a la joven pasar las hojas después de haberlas leído, observa atentamente las palabras impresas en el papel hasta que carraspea haciendo a la chica de diesiséis años levantar la vista del libro, sus ojos dorados instigándolo a hablar con ése brillo nostálgico y valiente, sus labios levemente curvados hacia arriba en una sonrisa satisfecha e inocente, su piel pálida resaltada por el negro de su cabello y dándole a su mirada una profundidad mágica.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunta acercándose a ella para besar su frente con sus labios fríos

-Muy bien, gracias señor Blenner- Sonríe con picardía- Justo con usted quería hablar, señor-

-¿En serio?- El nosferatu se acomoda para quedar frente a ella en el gran sofá donde ella está cómodamente recostada- ¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-En la mansión Hellsing- Dice como simple respuesta

-Ya señor Blenner- Ríe un buen rato y prosigue- No me mienta-

-Yo soy un vampiro, ¿Sabes?, y me encanta el olor que se desprende de tu cuerpo- Ella solo estalla en risas

-Así que ésto es Hellsing, ¿eh?, ¿Por qué no hay una cabeza de la organización?-

-Porque solo sale por la noche, por eso nunca la ves-

-Entonces...tu eres...-

-Alucard, pequeña, ése soy yo- Sonríe amistosa y afablemente a la chica que tiene su rostro desencajado, sus orbes dorados y brillantes, abiertos de par en par, tiembla violentamente, se levanta y camina a la puerta- ¿A dónde vas?-

-A tomar algo para seguir con mi cordura intacta- Responde fríamente, otro aspecto en el que su parecido con su ama es gigantesco

Alucard escucha sus pasos en el pasillo y observa el libro en el lugar donde ella lo había dejado, lo abre desde el principio y comienza a leerlo.

-¡ALUCARD!- Un grito en su mente fue sufuciente, Integra no estaba de buen humor por lo que había hecho, había jugado una carta muy grave para ambos.


	8. ¿Dragulea o Hellsing?

_Hola hola, me reporto despues de una larga y agónica ausencia para traerles un nuevo cap, ahora contestaré algunos reviews que me dejaron:_

_Amelia: Aquí traigo la conti, supongo que no me ausenté mucho tiempo, ¿O si?. Gracias por leer y comentar. _

_Nacha: ¿En serio te parece entretenido? que bien ^^, me alegro mucho que te guste. Gracias por leer y comentar._

_Gueist: Ya actualicé, por fin despues de mil años xD okno, pero ya está, espero te guste. Gracias por leer y comentar._

_Si quieren dejarme una crítica constructiva o comentario o algo así pueden dejármelo en un PM o un review._

_Bueno, sin más que agregar me disculpo por la tardanza y les deseo una buena lectura..._

* * *

_¿Dragulea o Hellsing?_

La joven vuelve con un vaso de agua en su mano, su cabello con suaves ondas negras cayendo sobre su espalda y su piel con ese blanco inmaculado reluce a la luz del sol, vuelve a su sitio y se sorprende al ver al nosferatu mayor, éste está supremamente concentrado leyendo su libro con detenimiento y paciencia mientras en sus labios la imborrable sonrisa seguía dibujada, ella lo mira con detalle intentando memorizar cada característica de su nuevo padre

-¿Por qué estas parada ahí, mirándome?- Dice levantando un poco su mirada rojiza del libro, la joven se sobresalta pero luego sonríe levemente sentándose a su lado, mirando el suelo.

-¿Por qué me adoptaron?- Susurra su interrogante creyendo que solo ella lo escucharía, olvidando por completo el fino oído del vampiro.

-Pregúntale a Integra, fue ella la que quiso y yo, como su leal sirviente, no puedo oponerme- _Siempre ver a la chica-policía y a los hijos de los sobrevivientes de los Gansos es francamente deprimente _piensa mientras suspira pesadamente, la joven ha desviado su atención de él y está mirando a la ventana, en ése momento repara en el perfil de Alexandra y se da cuenta de algo que no había podido ver antes.

**_*Flashback* _**

El niño que muy pronto será Conde camina por los pasillos de su castillo, su elegancia al andar es imitada por la sombra que se dibuja en el suelo tras de sí, su cabello despeinado y negro como la noche se agita con cada paso, el silencio a su alrededor solo roto por el chisporroteo de las antorchas en las paredes y sus pasos llenaban las estancias, últimamente el sueño no era tan pesado y recurrente como antes, cuando podía dormir a pierna suelta hasta el medio día si quería, se puso una capa negra con una capucha lo suficientemente grande como para camuflarlo en la noche; su familia lejana había venido a visitar a su familia y se estaban quedando en las estancias para huéspedes del castillo, se puso su espada en la cintura y salió por una puerta que solo él y otros cuantos curiosos sabían.

Caminó por las calles aledañas al castillo hasta que escuchó el crujido de unas hojas secas, se escondió tras un árbol y aguardó, como un predador espera a su presa, otra figura en capucha salió de la misma puerta, la oscuridad hacía su silueta borrosa pero él, Vlad Dragulea, no se daría por vencido hasta saber quién es esa persona, en la oscuridad comenzó a divisar ciertos detalles, minúsculos pero importantes, como un busto generoso escondido bajo una camisa masculina, unas piernas torneadas con una espada muy parecida a la suya colgando del cinto, se movía con pasos rápidos y gráciles entre la penumbra, comenzó a seguir esa sombra extraña mientras ella aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos, la luna derramaba su luz sobre el suelo de piedra de la calle y parecía que la seguía como si estuviera hechizada, el viento bajó la capucha y jugueteó con el pelo de la joven un rato mientras la luna sacaba unos brillos plateados de su pelambrera negra, aguzó su oído y escuchó una risilla muy peculiar y familiar

-¿No puedes dormir, Vlad?- Pregunta la sombra sonriente mostrando sus dientes blancos, dando giros y riendo de tanto en tanto, el chico se sobresalta un momento pero luego se obliga a responder.

-Solo estaba haciendo la ronda nocturna con los guardias- Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, su prima, Sivila, estaba vestida de hombre, con una espada perfecta para ella en el cinto, un rostro sonriente muy diferente al que muestra en la familia, una máscara de teatro que en esos instantes muestra la tragedia y en ése solo momento la más hermosa de las comedias, su sola presencia tiene un aire tan misterioso que atrajo al joven Vlad desde el principio, sus ojos dorados brillantes tan extraños en una familia de ojos grises, manos delicadas así como sus facciones, era una chica hermosa y, sin duda alguna, incomprendida por los demás.

-Los guardias terminaron la ronda hace una hora- Dice ella clavando sus ojos en él- Ya primo dime la verdad, ¿No puedes dormir?-

-Eh… no, no puedo dormir- Admite inclinando la mirada con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Te digo una cosa?- El chico levanta la mirada- Yo tampoco puedo dormir, es algo raro en verdad-

-Tienes razón- Vuelven sobre sus pasos y se sientan en el jardín del castillo, no conocía aquella voz con tanta profundidad y emoción, siempre era monótona y aburrida en las reuniones, por algún motivo se sintió en confianza con ella y hablaron durante una hora o quizás dos. Entraron al castillo, se quitaron las capas y caminaron a sus aposentos.- Oye, Sivila- La chica lo mira- ¿Volverás a visitarnos?-

-No lo sé, los que deciden son mis padres, roguemos que no se peleen mi papá y el tuyo porque, si llegara a ocurrir, no me verías en generaciones por aquí- Sonríe y Vlad da una sonrisa de vuelta. La conduce a sus aposentos y, antes de que la puerta se cerrara la coge del brazo. -¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Por qué tienes una espada con el emblema del ejercito real?- Esa pregunta le carcomía el interior, el mango de su espada tenía a dos dragones con la cola enrollada a lo largo de él y éstos tenían las alas extendidas, la espada de ella tenía los dos dragones con la cola enrollada y las alas plegadas pero, a demás, tenía una enredadera trepando por ella.

-Ah, eso- Mira su espada con una sonrisa nostálgica, mira la de Vlad y levanta la mirada a los orbes grises del joven Conde- Soy la Condesa y primer general del ejército de mi padre a pesar de ser la menor de todos- Vlad abre sus ojos como platos- Cuando tomé la decisión me miraron igual que tu, primo, pero si, por eso llevo el emblema del ejército real.- Bosteza, se despide y desaparece tras la puerta cerrada.

El muchacho camina meditando su conversación con su prima, Sivila la fría, entra en su cuarto, se acuesta a dormir y de inmediato pierde contacto con el exterior, el cansancio ya ha hecho efecto.

**_*Fin Flashback*_**

Alucard sacude la cabeza para volver en sí de su recuerdo, Sivila la fría se ve reflejada en Alexandra a grandes rasgos, la mira y se da cuenta de que se ha dormido, estira su mano enguantada y acaricia con cariño fraternal la mejilla de Alexandra, se está volviendo una mala costumbre, escucha la lluvia caer torrencialmente fuera de la mansión y el tráfico en las avenidas y calles, el sol ha sido tapado por las nubes negras y ese sonido la acunó para poder dormir. La carga y la lleva a su cuarto, de nuevo se sume en cavilaciones y, cuando se da cuenta, no puede detener el recuerdo que ha tomado curso en su mente inmortal

**_*Flashback*_**

Entre los tres hijos de Van Hellsing, ella era la que más lo intrigaba, su forma de caminar, de hablar, de ser era tan exótica y extraña como la suya propia, claro que él es un vampiro de los tiempos de las cruzadas y ella era una mujer de 20 años de la época de 1867; audaz, valiente y muy terca llevaba su cabello ondulado y oscuro anudado en uno de esos complejos peinados de la época, a pesar de todas sus quejas, el brillo de la luna lo hacía ver como auténticos hilos de oro enganchados a una flor, sus facciones delicadas y familiares le atraían poderosamente, el tono de su voz era suave pero no empalagoso y su sencillez competía con el lujo de su palacio.

Un día ella lo llamó con emoción y, luego de eso, le pidió que le contara algo de su vida humana, en ése momento la imagen de Sivila se superpuso al rostro de Paulette, todo a su alrededor se desvaneció por un instante, sus sentidos vampíricos se atrofiaron en un instante y sus manos se lanzaron a acariciar el rostro de la mujer con la veneración con la que acarició el rostro juvenil de su prima cuando partió de vuelta a su hogar después de luchar incansablemente contra los turcos, lugar al que no llegó con vida. Aún resonaba en sus oídos inmortales la risa jovial y cristalina de su última vez.

-Yo… tenía una prima muy valiente- Comenzó a decir el vampiro mientras ella le miraba con una curiosidad digna de su hermoso rostro- Su nombre era Sivila, la llamaban Sivila la fría porque en las reuniones familiares, cada vez que le preguntaban algo, ella respondía con una voz inflexible y carente de emoción; pero yo conocí la otra cara de Sivila- La mira de reojo y sonríe dejando ver sus colmillos a la joven quien, concentrada en el relato, no se ha dado cuenta que su mayor anhelo, ver los colmillos largos de un vampiro, estuvo a un pelo de cumplirse.- Era alguien terco como un burro, valiente como todo descendiente de la familia Dragulea y hermosa como un ángel, fuerte como una gran muralla y tuve el placer de reír con ella durante noches interminables, su familia y la mía eran muy distanciadas pero nadie sabía que entre los dos se forjó una amistad fuerte y duradera, teníamos correspondencia clandestina y éramos muy unidos a pesar de estar separados- Sonríe con nostalgia- Cuando ascendí al puesto de Conde y ella tomó posesión de su puesto de Condesa nos volvimos aliados, los más peligrosos y sanguinarios juntos era de temer, ¿Comprendes?-

-Claro que si, continúa, por favor-

-¡Paulette!- Un furioso Van Hellsing entra a llevarse a la chica, va a llegar tarde a su clase de costura y quehaceres hogareños, algo que ella detestaba abiertamente. Su relación con la chica era muy tensa y ella adoraba llevarle la contraria para divertirse- ¿Qué haces aquí, niña? ¿No sabes que es peligroso estar aquí?- Le recrimina su padre mientras le pega una cachetada pero ella, como siempre, revienta a reír para tentar a su padre frente al nosferatu.

-¿Por qué peligroso? Que yo sepa, y se mucho de eso, éste lugar está abandonado a su suerte, que el moho y la maleza se lo devoren sin piedad no es bueno-

-No me refiero a eso, chiquilla traviesa, me refiero a Alucard-

-¿Alucard? ¿Quién es ese?- La joven era una maestra del teatro mientras el testigo de las sombras sonríe- ¿Cómo se come eso, papá?-

-Maldita muchacha- Masculla con impaciencia- Sube a la sala de costura que te esperan allí-

-¿Puedo ir, entonces, a la sala de costura?-

-¿Qué te estoy diciendo, tonta?-

Las clases de piano de Paulette se habían adelantado y ella tenía una gran virtud para tocar el instrumento, salió de allí sonriendo, dejó un regalo en el suelo para el vampiro que, gracias a la oscuridad, su padre no reparó en el.

**_*Fin flashback*_**

-Alucard- Su nombre lo sacó de nuevo de sus recuerdos, frente a él estaba Integra y tras ella, Seras-¿A dónde llevas a Alexandra?-

-¿Eh?- Mira a su alrededor y se encuentra con las escaleras de las mazmorras de la mansión, vuelve su vista la su Ama y sonríe- La iba a llevar a nuestro cuarto, Integra, para que conozca nuestras cama para que pueda dormir en ellas-

-Maestro- Seras observa a la bella durmiente en brazos de la bestia con recelo- No estarás pensando en convertirla en vampiro a ella también, ¿Verdad?-

-Claro que no, chica-policía, ¿Por qué lo haría?-

-Sácala ya de aquí, no debe saber donde dormimos-

-Pero, ¿no es obvio, Ama?, ya sabe lo que somos, puede dar con nosotros en un dos por tres-

-Hazlo-

Un pensamiento cruza fugazmente por la mente de Integra, más que un pensamiento es un recuerdo, cuando tenía malos sueños y buscaba a su papá a mitad de noche para sentirse segura en su cama y dormir con él.

-Espera- El nosferatu mayor se da la vuelta- Déjala que conozca nuestra casa-

-Sí, Maestra- Alucard baja y la lleva a su cuarto donde la deposita en su ataúd de satén rojo, la chica se acomoda y continúa su siesta.

-Lady Hellsing- La cabeza de Hellsing la mira- ¿Por qué permitió que mi maestro se la llevara a su cuarto?-

-¿No te has dado cuenta, Seras?- La joven rubia arquea la ceja- La actitud de Alucard ha cambiado demasiado desde que ella está aquí, te aseguro que será mejor líder que yo y va a tener un maestro excelente-

-Ahora que lo pone así, ¿No es malo si mi maestro se distrae en alguna misión?-

-No se distraerá, el Conde no permitiría que su trabajo se cruce con su familia-

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros, Seras, ve a hacer la guardia, ya cayó la noche- La rubia hace una reverencia a su Ama y se retira, después de eso camina al cuarto de Alucard quien se encuentra sentado en su acostumbrada silla mientras mira a la joven dormir en el ataúd.

-¿Qué tienes, Integra?-

-¿Hice una buena elección?-

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?, soy un monstruo, ¿Recuerdas?-

-Pero eres mi monstruo mascota, y también mi…-Ella enrojece levemente

-Sirviente, mano derecha, asesino…- La mira divertido- Amante, ¿Ésa es la palabra que estas buscando?

-S-si, esa es- Sonríe tímidamente ocultando sus preocupaciones, recién descubiertas gracias a la pregunta de la draculina.

-Algo me ocultas, Integra-

-¿Sabes?, hace mucho no me permites divertirme contigo-

-¿Divertirte en qué sentido?- La mirada de la cabeza de la familia deja todo muy en claro, sonríe de lado y la acerca a sí- No hagas ruido, no quiero que se despierte.-

_**Varios callejones lejos de la mansión Hellsing:**_

Un joven de pelo negro y ojos grises camina sincopádamente hacia un edificio desportillado a varios metros de la mansión, entra con cuidado de no tumbar nada,cierra la puerta, camina hacia el fondo del lugar donde un laboratorio ha sido edificado y equipado, se arrodilla sumisamente ante un ser delgado como un spaguetti, de cabello albino y largo y con una voz gruesa y aterradora.

-Ya ha empezado el juego, Señor- Anuncia el muchacho con una voz metálica

-Muy bien, esa niña será nuestra carta de triunfo en esta batalla- Sonríe sádicamente mientras deja ver sus colmillos- Chico, tu única misión es convencerla de venir con nosotros en contra de Hellsing, ¿Está claro?-Los ojos del muchacho brillan recibiendo la orden y almacenándola en su nuevo cerebro.

-Yes, My Master-


End file.
